Dark heart
by rhee88
Summary: He leaned into me, pressing his body hard against mine and whispered in my ear "i told you what would happen if you were a bad little girl, now for your punishment" and with that he started sucking on my neck
1. seeing things

Waking up I looked at my clock and realised it was already 8:00am. "Shit, shit, shit not again". I quickly tried to detached myself from the bed sheets, which didn't work and I ended up with a thumped on the floor.

"Fucken typical" I muttered into my dark grey carpet. Deciding not to have a shower I grabbed my black and white work uniform of the chair. And quickly got dress.

Heading into the bathroom, I saw that my long, wavy brown hair was all over the place. Deciding not to be bothered I brushed my hair and stuffed it into a messy bun. I then put on some mascara, so that my light blue eyes would stand out.

Running into the kitchen I grabbed my purse of the kitchen counter and rushed out the door. Locking the door behind me, yes I live in one of those neighbourhoods. I climbed into my blue Holden and drove off to work.

Walking into the bar a saw a tall man with brown hair wiping down one of the empty tables. Walking up to him, I decided to cut straight to the case and just apologize. He hated it when I made up stories about why I'm late to work.

"Sorry I'm late Fred"

"This is the third time this week, Sarah" Fred replied setting down the cloth and glaring at me.

"Yes and like I said I have to get a new alarm clock" I chuckled nervously hoping I wasn't about to get fired. I need this job

"You keep telling me that"

"So I do, I will get straight onto that. Umm got any job offers for me?"

"Sort of, a man is coming in today to discuss it with me"

"Yay, thank you" I said jumping around crazily.

"Yes well get to work and don't make me regret it"

Fred was the owner of the café, he wall tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He's friend of my mother's and therefore he's been looking out for me, getting me a job here and keeping an eye out for any better jobs.

Walking up to a table I did my normal routine. I was doing very well and had got a lot of tips. It was about four pm when 5 unusually good looking guys came in and sat down at one of the tables.

"Holy shit" whispered Dana (another waiter at the bar)

"What?"

"Oh come off it, look how hot they are"

"There ok, I suppose" I shrugged.

"Oh whatever, their super-hot and you know it"

Taking a good look at then me realised that they were pretty good looking.

The first one had long jet black hair, white pale skin and dark blue eyes, he wore everything black which made his skin stand out more and had a look on his face which said he didn't give a shit

Second one had short jet black hair with red underneath, white pale skin and dark blue eyes; he was also gothic and looked like he didn't want to be here. _Must be twins._ I thought.

Third one had dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, also white pale skin, he also liked dark colours but wasn't totally gothic and he looked plainly amused.

Fourth one had dark red hair, brown eyes with tints of red, white pale skin, wore a dark blue suit and he looked like he was about to lose his temper.

The fifth guy had dark brown hair, green guys, white pale skin, he wore a red top and blue jeans, and he looked more nicer than the others but slightly older too. _maybe 20?_

"Jeez they could use some sun" I said to Dana

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look how unusually pale they are"

"I suppose but I know a lot of guys that are unusually pale"

_But something about them doesn't seem right_ was what I wanted to say but as I went to the fourth guy looked at me as if to say go on I **_dare _**you.

"Here goes nothing" I gulped.

I walked over to the table and all eyes fell on me. _Shit_ I thought

"Hi, I'm Sarah and I'm your waiter for this evening. What can I get you?"

"You" replied the first one

"What?" was all I could say.

This time he leaned closer "I said I'll have you" _geez what a player, he looks what 15? 16?_

I leant forward so that we were just a gap about, and he could close it at any moment and kiss me. Not that I wanted him too.

" if you're looking for a good time you aren't going to find it here, but there is a whore place down the road. Now unless you want something?"  
>They all sat their looking at me with their mouths open, some amused and with that I turned and left. I walked straight up to the bar and order a shot.<p>

"What happened?"

"The usually the assholes came here for more than food so I told them to jump themselves"

"Really? Wow I so would have done them" _slut_ I thought

Chugging down my shot I went to another table, I had just finished serving them when Dana tapped on my shoulder.

"What's up"?

"Those guys over there want you" looking upset, pointing to the guys I shot down. _They must have shot her down, ha serves her right. Stupid slut._

"What?" I said as soon as I was at their table.

"That's no way to treat us, so I think you should try that again" said the fourth dude

"Oh your so right" I replied sarcastically "what the hell do you want?, was that better?"

"Manners, but I will let it slip this once, I will have the chicken burger, with tomato sauce and if I get musted sauce instead of tomato so help me I'll spit it in your face"

"Is that a threat?" I replied with a calm face.

"No, it's a promise sweetheart" he replied with a smirk on his face

_Asshole_I thought but didn't say out loud.

"Reece what would you like?" he said turning to the third dude

"mmmmmm such a hard choice, what would you recommend Sarah?" I almost melted when he said my name.

"I suggest you pick something"

"Feisty, oh well that's how I like them" with that he winked at me "I'll have the spiciest dish you have, Josh what about you?" he said Turing to the second dude.

"I'll have the seafood platter. What about you twin?" _ha I knew they were twins_ I thought in my mind.

"Well I have a seafood platter as well" he said

"What would you like?" I said turning to the firth dude.

He glanced me up and down, and a shuddered from fear. "I would like fish and chips"

"Drinks?" I said to the same guy as it seemed as if he was in charge.

"We have a bottle of scotch with five glasses please"

"Ok so that's one spicy dish, one chicken burger and two seafood platters, one fish and chips, with a bottle of scotch and five glasses. Right?"

"Yep just don't forget tomato sauce with the chicken burger"

"I heard you I'm not deaf"

"you sure fooled me" he replied looking all smug.

"And you sure fooled me that your gay" whipping the smugness of he's face and with that I walked away.

Turing around I saw my boss Fred coming towards me

"Sarah"

"Yes what's up Fred?"

"I want you to go clean up in the kitchen"

"Sure but what about my table?" I nodded my head the boys direction.

"I'll get Dana to take their table"

"Ok then"

Heading into the kitchen I saw what he meant, the place was a mess. Smiling at the cook I Turned on my c.d player. Where them girls at by Flo Rida satter playing and with that I started cleaning and dancing around like crazy.

"cough, cough"  
>turning around I was shocked to see that Peter was standing there.<p>

"Ummmm you're not allowed back here" was all I could say trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Why not? I had a lot of fun watching you" he said while looking me up and down for the second time. I shuddered.

"Because it's for staff only, why are you in here?" I glanced around and saw I was the only one in the kitchen. _Damn, what if he wants to hurt me? What if he's a rapist _my thoughts drifted off.

"I'm here to see Fred, do you know where he is?" my head snapped back to him.

"Huh?" my face full of confusion, _did he ask something?_

"Pardon and I asked where is Fred"

"He's in there" I pointed towards his office "but I don't know if your allowed in there, hold on I will ask"

"Thanks" he said while leaning against the wall with he's hand in he's pockets.

Putting down the gloves, I knocked on Fred's door.

Hearing a faint come in, I walked into he's office. Shutting the door behind me, I turned to Fred.

"There's a guy, umm Peter? Waiting to see you?" I replied feeling really stupid.

Fred's head snapped up to meet mine from behind he's paper.

"Oh, send him in please."

"Ok, but since when did I become a secretary?" I said while chuckling, Fred started chuckling and shaking he's head.

"Just get back to work Sarah"

"Yes boss" I replied while bowing.

I stepped outside he's office, still smiling until I looked up and saw Peter there. Watching me. I quickly averted my eyes and wiped the smile of my face.

"You can go in" was all I said

He got off the wall and walked straight past me, just as I thought he was gone he stop and looked at me.

"nice dancing by the way" which caused me to blush deep red. chuckling he walked away.

I had just finished washing up when Peter and Fred came out laughing, as soon as they saw me though they stopped

"What?"

"I will leave you too alone, thank you Fred." with that Peter walked past me "I will see you soon, I hope Sarah" and with that he was gone.

"What's going on Fred?" I glanced at him.

"I found you a job as a full time worker you get free housing and free food" he wasn't looking me in the eye. Something was wrong, Very wrong

"What's the catch?"

"You're a maid, so you have to clean stuff and wash up and pretty much do whatever you're told, without arguing"

"What's the catch?" I repeated.

"It's with Peter and those other guys, look I can understand if you don't want to do it"

"No, no it's not that, I'm just too shocked can I give you an answer tomorrow?" _that's why he said I will see you soon.__  
><em>  
>"Sure" he replied and finally looking me in the eye.<p>

"Ok well I'm going home now bye"

"Bye"

Walking out the door, I decided to walk home and pick up my car tomorrow.  
><em>I can't believe I finally get a job offer and it's with those assholes, but I don't know. Why this is so frustrating?<em>

"Snap"

"what the…" Turing around I saw a glimpse of something before I was slammed into a wall. _That's gonna leave a bruise._

"Hello, Sarah"

"Marcus? Get of me you creep!" I pushed at he's chest trying to get him of me but all it did was make him push me against the wall harder.

"It's good to see you remember me, now I have a pickle to pick with you lovely"

"Oh and what's that?"

"I said tomato sauce remember?"

"Yes I did. So what, is this all it's about? Sauce? You slammed me into the wall for Sauce? God you must be loony"

With that he leaned into me, pressing his body hard against mine and whispered in my ear.

"Really?, is that what you think?, mmm you smell so…. tempting" he said while licking my neck.

I froze. "Wha….what…"

"What's wrong Sarah run out of words to say?, besides I'm not the loony one after all, I'm not seeing ghost" and with that he disappeared.

"What the hell was that" I screamed out in frustration.

Pushing myself off the wall I ran home and locked the door as soon as I got into my apartment

"It's okay, it's just all in your head, don't worry your just tried" I just kept repeating in my head.

Walking into the kitchen I found a note on the fridge  
>"You sure it's all going to be ok?" was all it said. I scrunched up the yellow sticky and threw it in the trash.<p>

Running upstairs I jumped into the boiling hot shower.  
>"Maybe I am going loopy"<p>

I scrubbed and scrubbed but could not get the feel of his tongue of my neck or the feel of his body pressed against mine. Hoping out of the shower I threw my pjs on and climbed into bed.

"A good night sleeps all I need, isn't that right, teddy?" Teddy my tabby cat didn't respond instead he was hissing and growling softly at the corner of my room.

_must be a bug _I thought.

"Night baby" and with that I fell into a restless sleep.


	2. the murder

_The trees flew past, as I ran deeper into the black forest. The branches were cutting into my skin and__ripping into my white dress, but I didn't care. I just had to keep running. My bare feet were cut and bleeding, from all the rocks and sticks but that didn't matter. I had to get away._

_It was too dark too see and I ended up tripping up over my feet. Panting I quickly pulled myself of the forest floor and kept running deeper into the forest._

_"Sarah, Sarah, I'm coming to get you" the voice taunted me and forced me to keep going. I wasn't going back. No way._

_"Your mine, don't you ever forget that" the voice chuckled._

_"Sarah, dear I'm catching up" shit, I though. Hearing a rustling noise to my left I quickly spun around expecting him to be there. Nothing. Hearing a rustling noise to my right, I spun towards it. Once again nothing. That's when I realised he was playing cat and mouse with me. "Leave me alone!" I screamed out in frustration._

_Running forward I smacked straight into the tree, falling back onto my ass. I rubbed my face "tsh tsh tsh" the mysterious voice said_

_"Shut up" I screamed out frustrated, suddenly I was pulled to my feet. I felt him slap me hard across the face and then punch me in the gut._

_"What have I told you about telling me what to do?" "ehh" was all I could reply. He pulled my hair back so that the front of my neck was exposed to him._

_"I'm sorry I didn't hear you?" he replied taunting me. "I said to go to hell", he started to chuckle really loudly, as though I had told him a joke._

_"Even in your moment of your defeat you're still are a smart ass"_

_"And your still a dickhead, let me tell you something, your dick isn't supposed to grow on your head"._

_He started to growl at me "any last words, babe?" he voice told me he was serious but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care._

_"Nope what a shame" and with that he bit into my neck and hard._

"ARAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I woke up, sweaty, sore and panting. My hand automatically flew to my neck, were I felt two little bite marks.

Groaning I slowly climber out of bed and headed into the bathroom, swearing and cursing the whole way. "shit" was the first thing out of my mouth when I saw the huge bruise on my face, lifting up my shirt I saw a bruise the size of a soccer ball on my tummy.

_It's all a dream, it's all a dream_ I thought to myself. Hoping into the shower I scrubbed my body and washed my hair with my mango scented shampoo.

Getting changed into a baggy skirt and skinny jeans, I put some foundation on to cover my bruise up , which didn't do a very good job and headed into the kitchen, grabbing the coca pops I made myself some breakfast.

I just sat there, eating and thinking. _It was all a dream, right? Then how come I have bruises on my body? That shouldn't happen? Am I going crazy? Oh geez great now I'm talking to myself._

I was deep in thought when the doorbell rang that I jumped out of my chair. _who the hell could that be_ I thought to myself.

Opening the door I saw it was the five guys I had served last night. Screaming I slammed the door shut, locking it. I raced to the back door.

Opening the door I saw that Marcus was already standing there looking like a smug asshole that he was. Cursing I turned around and ran back into the kitchen and walked straight back into the other guys.

Backing away slowly I bumped into something hard and muscular. Hands wrapped around my waist and I looked up and came face to face with Peter. Screaming, I kicked and tried to wiggle my way out but nothing worked, I soon gave up.

"Calm down, we just want to talk"

"Oh yer sure you do, you show up at my house uninvited and you just want to talk?" I replied sarcastically.

"We weren't the ones who were screaming" replied Reece

"Wouldn't you if five unknown guys randomly turned up to your house?"

"Umm well I suppose so..."with that he blushed and turned away.

"Ok...so you wanted to talk does that really mean you have to touch me?" I glared up at Peter.

"Well I will if me touching you bothers you that much" he replied, he let go of me with a hurt look on he's face.

"No it's not that it's...just I don't like random people touching me" and with that I walked back to my cereal.

As I sat there eating my cereal the guys were talking to each other in hush voices like I wasn't there. I tried to ignore them but curiosity got the better of me. "what are you guys talking about?"

All five heads snapped up, and looked at me "do you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

"No the car did, now what are you talking about?"

"How did you get those bite marks on your neck?"

"And the bruise on your face"

"And don't even try to cover up the one on your belly"

"I...umm. fell down the stairs" _they aren't going to believe that_ I told myself. They all gave me sceptically looks.

"Fine I had a nightmare and woke up like this you happy?"

"Don't lie"

"Fine don't believe me, see if I care" and with that I went into my room into my room and slammed the door.

After a minute I realised this was my house. I stomped back down the stairs "ok I want you all out of my house now!" I then realised only peter was left "oh"

Walking up to the couch I sat at the other end from peter, Turing so I faced him I asked the question that had been on my mind since they walked in

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Fred told me"

"That bastard" I muttered

"You really are something different, I mean it was your house and yet you went and had a sooky and stomped out of here, that's priceless"

"Yer ummm...did you want a drink or something"

"No I'm good, I came here to talk about the job offer"

"Yer ok what about it?"

"well I want to tell you about the standards, ok well firstly you have to do whatever your told, you have to treat us like princes" I gave him a wtf look.

"Because it's our house and that's what we pay you to do, everywhere you go you'll be watched"

"What do you mean watch like cameras?"

"Yes like cameras"

"Well that's kind of creepy, like all the time? Even when I pee?"

"NO, oh god no, there are no cameras in your room or in the bathrooms"

"Ok fine by me, but I won't do anything sexual though"

"Yes that's ok you won't be expected to, you also have to do everything your told anything that's well not sexual, you have Saturdays off to do whatever you like and you have a room with a shower to yourself with one other girl but the kitchen and the lounge room are all joint with all the other servants"

"Ok but what will I do?"

"Well your boss said your good with horses, and we have a stable so you will be in charge of keeping them fit, you'll do odd jobs around the house like cleaning, getting us something to eat or drink and washing clothes"

"Okay that's sounds fair, how much do I get payed?"

"Nothing"

"WHAT?" _he must be mad if he's thinks I'm going to work without getting payed_I thought to myself.

"Calm down, you get a place to stay, food and if you do a good job you'll get 200 a week"

"Ok, what about if I want friends over?"

"We will discuss the rules if you accept the job you have until tomorrow to decide, I be back at 9" and with that he got up and left me alone to my thoughts left.


	3. I didn't do it

Waking up I was sore all over, from the bruises. Rolling over I saw it was only 6 am in the morning. _Great, I'm never getting back to sleep now_I thought to myself. Heading into the kitchen, I tried to find the painkillers. "Where are you?, great I must be out" I shut the cupboard door and I remembered something I had forgotten the night before.

"Shit I left my car at the bar" Getting changed into a short sleeve , pink top with black tight jeans I left my house and headed to the bar through the local park across the street.

"Moring Mr Martin" Mr Martin was the town's ground keeper for the park.

"Moring, Sarah you shouldn't be out here" he said while shaking his head sadly.

"And why not?"

"Didn't you hear about last night's murder? 4 girls around your age were murdered"

"Wow, do they know who did it?" by now I was totally panicking.

"No not yet, dear would you like me to walk you too where you're going?"

"No, thank you I will be fine"

"If you insist so" and just like that he went back to cleaning up the park.

Heading out of the park I jumped at every shadow. "great now I'm going crazy" I mumbled to myself. Going into the chemist I went straight to the pain killer, as I was heading up to the counter I overheard some ladies talking.

"Yes I know I heard about the murders" one said

"Isn't it terrible, they all died the same way too" said the second one.

"I was talking to an officer and he said they all had a bruise on their face and one on the belly that was as huge as a soccer ball"

"Oh yes I heard that too and they all died in the sleep, poor things"

"But did you hear the last info, apparently they had bite marks on the neck"

"Yes some animal they said, but they are only going after girls 18 to 19"

If I wasn't scared enough as it was, I was prettified. I felt sick and dizzy. Grabbing some stomach tablets I went to the counter and paid. Leaving as fast as I could I ran to the back of the building and hurled.

"Well theirs something you don't see everyday"

"Are you okay miss?"

Looking up I saw two guys that came to the pub often.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks" getting up I wiped the vomit from my face smiling up at the men. I decided to get my car another time.

Running back home, stopping a few times to vomit. Opening the front door my cat meowed at me from the stairs that lead up to my apartment.

"Teddy, you shouldn't be out here come on" picking up the tabby cat I headed inside. Looking at the clock I saw that it was only just Turing 7. Feeding teddy, I grabbed a glass of water and drowned the tablets, I collapsed on the couch.

"Sarah, Sarah, wake up" A voice called to me

Groggily I opened my eyes and saw Justin, Josh, Reece, Marcus and peter all staring down at me.

"What?, what are you all doing here?"

"we're here to see if you said yes to the job and we found you asleep on the couch looking as white as a ghost, but we all know you said yes to the job because of how irresistible I am" Reece said flashing his cocky smile

"Has any one ever told you you're fully of yourself?" I said while shaking my head

"Nope I'm too good looking"

"That's what I thought you would say, well let me tell you something"

"What's that sugar lips" he leaned in closer to my face

"You're full of yourself and if you ever call me sugar lips again I'll smack that smile of your face"

"It's okay if you like me, I wouldn't mind" he said smiling that gorgeous smile of his, _wait not it's not gorgeous snap out of it!_

"Whatever" I mumbled leaning back from his face

"Moving on, Sarah have you made your choice and how come you didn't tell us you weren't feeling well? We could have come and got you earlier" josh said looking worried.

"I'm fine just a bit woozy, oh and how the hell do you keep getting in here?" I looked at him but it was josh that answered.

"Oh well that's a simple one dear" said josh smiling to himself

"You left the door open" Justin finished for him

"Twins" Marcus mumble

"Your just jealous" I turned around and said to Marcus

"Excuse me?" he turned towards me face full of rage

"I'm sorry? Did I stutter?"

"No you didn't but if you ever back talk again I will personally hit you"

"Bullshit you will, you won't lay a finger on me"

"Want a bet?" he said while getting up in my face

"SHUT UP" Peter finally snapped, shotting Marcus a glare. He turned back to me.

"We came here to talk not argue, Sarah dear" his voice finally calming back down.

"Have you accepted our offer?"

"I don't know, am I allowed a pet?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Justin said

"A simple one" I turned back around to peter, because he was in charge _...I think..._

"Yes, we wouldn't want you getting rid of the cat"

"How did you know it was a cat?" _I never told them I had a cat..._

"He greeted us at the door" said Justin with a blank expression

"Oh yer he does that to people him likes, why don't you like cats Justin?"

"I never said that, I just don't think they like me" he said while looking down at the ground

"So do you except?" said Marcus ignoring the cat talk.

"Fine but you will have to give me a while to pack"

"No need we already got your stuff backed"

"What? You went through my stuff?" I turned around to each of them and when they saw my shocked expression, they all burst out laughing

"What's so funny?"

"We didn't go through it, a maid did and it's all back at our house" said Reece wiping a tear away from his eye

"How did you know i was going to say yes?" i replied

"We just knew, now come on let's leave" said Reece already heading out the door. Standing up I stretched my sore muscles.

"Teddy" I called. Teddy came bounding down the stairs towards me, scooping him up in my arms. I locked the door behind me. Turning around I saw a shiny black limo

"Holy shit" was all I could say as we climbed into the limo. I was in-between Reece and peter, with Teddy on my lap. Facing Marcus, Justin and josh who were staring at my shocked expression. Although Marcus who was glaring at teddy.

Looking up I saw there was a window above my head, I kept staring at it and almost yelped out loud when it opened. Turning back to face they others they were still looking at me.

"what? I didn't did it"

"We know that but we thought you might want to go and look out it" Justin said.

Turing around I stared at peter "can I?" I asked for god knows what reason.

"I don't care" he said looking out the window next to him.

I put teddy onto Reece's lap, teddy snuggled into Reece. "Here hold him for me"

Jumping up on the seat, I stuck my head out of the roof window. It was so incredible, they breeze felt great rushing past and blowing my hair. The view was to die for. "whoooooo" I shouted into the air.

As I came back in I almost fell back, but Reece caught me "thanks" I blushed and turned away. I soon grew bored. "who wants to play eye spy?" I asked. A chorus of no's answered my question. _Hmp this people are sooo boring._ And with that I fell asleep.

I awoke up on Peter's shoulder. "Sorry" I mumbled._ God I hope I didn't drool. _

"That's ok you're not heavy, and we're here now anyway". Peter said while looking me straight in the eye.

For some reason this personal eye contact made me really nervous. "umm where's teddy?"

"Reece has him" with that he turned and got out of the car.

_Was I supposed to follow him?_ Just as I thought this a hand came into view. Grabbing onto the hand I pulled myself out of the limo.

I soon found the hand belonged to Peter. I blushed and let go. Stretching my sore muscles, I finally looked up at the house. I pretty sure my mouth was hanging open in the most unattractive way possible.


	4. different

I just stood there frozen not knowing what to do. Before me was this beautiful 3 story mansion. I wish I could describe just how beautiful this house but I was never good at describing things.

I don't know how long I stood there just staring but if must have been like 5 minutes before I felt someone grab my wrist and start pulling me along.

Glancing down and my wrist and back up I saw the owner of the hand was josh.

"Umm josh?" I glanced at him. He's the same height as me. _Finally I don't have to look up at everybody; I mean I'm not that short._

"No, I don't know where Justin is, just because we're twins doesn't mean we hang 24/7" he replied not even glancing at me.

"I wasn't going to say that" I said while shaking my head "I was going to ask were Peter went? He was here only a second ago"

"Oh" he chuckled finally looking at me "he's a bit tied up" confusion was clearly written all over my face.

"Look behind you love" turning around I saw peter hanging from a net.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing, and once I started I just couldn't stop.

"You did this didn't you?" I said to josh while whipping the tears from my eyes.

He looked at me shocked "how did you know?"

"You just look like a jokester, remind me to stay out of your bad boys."

"It okay, I don't prank girls, but you could help me pray the boys if you want?"

"That's a bit sexist although I'm not complaining, and I would love to help you. But how's he going to…." Turning around the sentence got stuck in my throat. _Where did he go?_

But before I could voice these thoughts I was grab from behind. "ARGHHH" I screamed.

I heard a deep chuckle in my ear. Turning around I saw it was peter, who was laughing he's ass of.

I slapped he's chest "you're going to regret that mister" I said while glaring at him. Although seeing as he was heaps taller it didn't really work. As I only came up to he's shoulder.

"Sure I will, and don't you dare josh. She is not getting into pranking, you hear me both of you?"

We bot muttered a yes. And with that we walked inside. _Bloody hell. These people must be rich._ I thought to myself. I saw two stair cases, one running up and one running down.

_Must be where the maids are kept, in the basement_ I thought. But to my surprise we turned left and through a door.

Walking into a room all heads turned to us. There were couches all over the place, and a huge plasma TV in the middle of the wall. And a next to that was a kitchen.

"This is where the maids live; your room is number 8. Here we will take you there." Josh said while walking in front. Ever maid we saw bowed their heads as we walked past. Some girls even shot me jealous looks.

_Wonder what's up there bums?_I thought. Glancing up I saw Peters head looking straight ahead. But he must have seen me looking because he looked down at me.

"Yes?" he smiled clearly amused.

"Umm how many maids do you have here? And why do they keep bowing and why do..." but before I could finish he's fingers we against my lips shushing me. I blushed.

"All will be answered in good time, ahh here we are"

Looking up I saw the number 8. Josh opened the door and waited for me to step through. Smiling I stepped into the room. Wow it's pretty big. I stepped into the middle of the room.

It had two single beds on the right side of the room. Teddy was asleep on the right bed. There were two wardrobes on the left side of the room and in the middle of the cupboard was a door which I'm guessing lead to the bathroom. The walls were all a brown colour and the floor was a brown carpet. _  
><em>  
>Turning around I saw the two boys staring at me. "ummmm?" was all I could say<p>

"Get cleaned up, and met us in the living room, in our living room. Not the maid's one. Oh and what we can through was your living room and the kitchens attached to that. If u get lost just ask a maid."

"Oh and your uniform is in the cupboard" and with that they walked away.

Walking up to the door I saw a reasonable sized bathroom, it had a sink and a shower. Shutting the door, I striped and hoped in the shower. My body relaxed as the warm water ran over my body.

Signing I stepped out of the shower a grabbed towel, wrapping it around my body, just as I heard a scream.

Running into the room I saw a girl with blonde short hair and from the back of her she was short, with a pixie like body.  
>"AHHHH" she screamed again.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She turned around and I was met with brown eyes.

"Omg, omg, AHHH" she did it again. _Great I guess she's a screamer. I wonder if I will get in trouble for punching her in the face._

"why are you screaming?" I asked her slowly approaching her as if not to scare her.

She point to teddy, _oh shit, she might be allergic…_

"Don't you like cats? Please don't tell me you're not allergic, I don't want to have to get rid of teddy" shaking my head, I thought of how sad it would be to get rid of him.

"Oh, no, no that's not it. I love cats. It's just I have never actually seen a cat. Or touch one for that matter"

"Really? Why? You can pat him if you like" I picked him up and handed him to the little girl.

She sat down on the bed and stroked him gentle. "ohh he's such a cutie!, oh yer right I'm summer, and you must be Sarah" she said while smiling brightly at me

"ho-how did you know that?" I replied panic written all over on my face.

"Oh don't worry. I know because you caused quite and up rise around here. What with you walking in with the boys and all." I smiled lovingly at Teddy

"Doesn't ever one get brought in by them?" I asked while sitting down on the opposite which I'm assuming is hers.

"Oh god no, this guy, who looks after the princes kidnaps you while you're asleep and you're brought here. And unlike you we don't get paid" she said while smiling sadly.

_That's so sad; I wonder why I'm so different?_ I thought to myself.

"Really? They how come I'm so different?" I voiced my thoughts.

"No-one knows that why you have cause and up rise. Everyone's jealous. You get to work with their horse, were the closet thing we get to that is mucking out there stalls"

"I don't understand, I'm not special and I'm not as pretty as some of them are"

"Don't worry about it, and you are quite beautiful. But I suggest you get dressed and hurry up and meet them. You're uniforms in that cupboard"  
>I blushed remembering I was naked, except for the towel. Heading over to the closet I saw a black outfit. It was a black dress; grabbing it I went to the bathroom and got change. The black dress came up to my knees with a white apron over the top.<p>

Brushing my hair I stuck it up in a bun. And walked out.

Summer was still there, playing with teddy. She was wearing the same outfit. Finding some black shoes in the bottom of my cupboard. Glancing down I saw a black box. Opening it up I saw a note inside.

You are to wear this- Peter. _Bit rude_ I thought. Pulling it out I was it was a black chocker with a red diamond in the middle of it. Putting it on I walked back to summer.

"Gasp" _she just wouldn't stop staring at me!_

"What have I done wrong?" I said panicking.

"Where did you get that necklace?" she came towards me, stretching out her hand and grabbed the choker fingering the diamond.

"It was in there" I pointed to the cupboard "with this" I gave her the note.

Snatching it out of my head she read and the re-read the note. "Wow, you are something else" she mumbles to herself.

"So we're roomies, and hopeful soon best friends?" she glanced up at me her eyes filling with hope.

"Sure I would love to be" I smiled nervously down at her.

"Yes" I said grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall. Thousands of eyes glared at my back. Those who were in front just kept gasping.

_That's getting pretty annoying very quickly_I thought

We went past the living room out the door and past the door to the entrance to another door. _ There are so many doors! _Stopping just outside. She knocked on the door.

Marcus opened the door glancing at her then as soon as he saw me he smirked. _Good how I wish I could wipe that smirk of he's face._

He's eyes kept darting between summer and me. Glancing down at summer I saw she was in a bow. Her body hunched over her head towards the floor, her legs straight together. I snorted. Facing him again. And boy did he look pissed.

I felt something stick me in the side. Turning around I realised summer had elbowed me in the side. I looked down at her questioningly.  
>"Bow" she hissed at me. Rolling my eyes I bowed just like she said.<p>

_God I don't know how she did this for that long, my neck already hurts and there is nothing interesting to stare at on the floor._

Glancing up I saw Marcus smirking at me. Thinking he's won. Boy was he wrong.

"Enough" he ordered us, like we were lap dogs. And like good dogs we were we both stop and stood up straight. _I think my back just cracked_….

"Go" he beckoned summer away. She backed out sending me a sorry look and scurried out of the room like a frightened animal.

"In" was in he said to me, before him roughly shoved me into the room.


	5. the rules

I just stood there frozen not knowing what to do. Before me was this beautiful 3 story mansion. I wish I could describe just how beautiful this house but I was never good at describing things.

I don't know how long I stood there just staring but if must have been like 5 minutes before I felt someone grab my wrist and start pulling me along.

Glancing down and my wrist and back up I saw the owner of the hand was josh.

"Umm josh?" I glanced at him. He's the same height as me. _Finally I don't have to look up at everybody; I mean I'm not that short._

"No, I don't know where Justin is, just because we're twins doesn't mean we hang 24/7" he replied not even glancing at me.

"I wasn't going to say that" I said while shaking my head "I was going to ask were Peter went? He was here only a second ago"

"Oh" he chuckled finally looking at me "he's a bit tied up" confusion was clearly written all over my face.

"Look behind you love" turning around I saw peter hanging from a net.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing, and once I started I just couldn't stop.

"You did this didn't you?" I said to josh while whipping the tears from my eyes.

He looked at me shocked "how did you know?"

"You just look like a jokester, remind me to stay out of your bad boys."

"It okay, I don't prank girls, but you could help me pray the boys if you want?"

"That's a bit sexist although I'm not complaining, and I would love to help you. But how's he going to…." Turning around the sentence got stuck in my throat. _Where did he go?_

But before I could voice these thoughts I was grab from behind. "ARGHHH" I screamed.

I heard a deep chuckle in my ear. Turning around I saw it was peter, who was laughing he's ass of.

I slapped he's chest "you're going to regret that mister" I said while glaring at him. Although seeing as he was heaps taller it didn't really work. As I only came up to he's shoulder.

"Sure I will, and don't you dare josh. She is not getting into pranking, you hear me both of you?"

We bot muttered a yes. And with that we walked inside. _Bloody hell. These people must be rich._ I thought to myself. I saw two stair cases, one running up and one running down.

_Must be where the maids are kept, in the basement_ I thought. But to my surprise we turned left and through a door.

Walking into a room all heads turned to us. There were couches all over the place, and a huge plasma TV in the middle of the wall. And a next to that was a kitchen.

"This is where the maids live; your room is number 8. Here we will take you there." Josh said while walking in front. Ever maid we saw bowed their heads as we walked past. Some girls even shot me jealous looks.

_Wonder what's up there bums?_I thought. Glancing up I saw Peters head looking straight ahead. But he must have seen me looking because he looked down at me.

"Yes?" he smiled clearly amused.

"Umm how many maids do you have here? And why do they keep bowing and why do..." but before I could finish he's fingers we against my lips shushing me. I blushed.

"All will be answered in good time, ahh here we are"

Looking up I saw the number 8. Josh opened the door and waited for me to step through. Smiling I stepped into the room. Wow it's pretty big. I stepped into the middle of the room.

It had two single beds on the right side of the room. Teddy was asleep on the right bed. There were two wardrobes on the left side of the room and in the middle of the cupboard was a door which I'm guessing lead to the bathroom. The walls were all a brown colour and the floor was a brown carpet. _  
><em>  
>Turning around I saw the two boys staring at me. "ummmm?" was all I could say<p>

"Get cleaned up, and met us in the living room, in our living room. Not the maid's one. Oh and what we can through was your living room and the kitchens attached to that. If u get lost just ask a maid."

"Oh and your uniform is in the cupboard" and with that they walked away.

Walking up to the door I saw a reasonable sized bathroom, it had a sink and a shower. Shutting the door, I striped and hoped in the shower. My body relaxed as the warm water ran over my body.

Signing I stepped out of the shower a grabbed towel, wrapping it around my body, just as I heard a scream.

Running into the room I saw a girl with blonde short hair and from the back of her she was short, with a pixie like body.  
>"AHHHH" she screamed again.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She turned around and I was met with brown eyes.

"Omg, omg, AHHH" she did it again. _Great I guess she's a screamer. I wonder if I will get in trouble for punching her in the face._

"why are you screaming?" I asked her slowly approaching her as if not to scare her.

She point to teddy, _oh shit, she might be allergic…_

"Don't you like cats? Please don't tell me you're not allergic, I don't want to have to get rid of teddy" shaking my head, I thought of how sad it would be to get rid of him.

"Oh, no, no that's not it. I love cats. It's just I have never actually seen a cat. Or touch one for that matter"

"Really? Why? You can pat him if you like" I picked him up and handed him to the little girl.

She sat down on the bed and stroked him gentle. "ohh he's such a cutie!, oh yer right I'm summer, and you must be Sarah" she said while smiling brightly at me

"ho-how did you know that?" I replied panic written all over on my face.

"Oh don't worry. I know because you caused quite and up rise around here. What with you walking in with the boys and all." I smiled lovingly at Teddy

"Doesn't ever one get brought in by them?" I asked while sitting down on the opposite which I'm assuming is hers.

"Oh god no, this guy, who looks after the princes kidnaps you while you're asleep and you're brought here. And unlike you we don't get paid" she said while smiling sadly.

_That's so sad; I wonder why I'm so different?_ I thought to myself.

"Really? They how come I'm so different?" I voiced my thoughts.

"No-one knows that why you have cause and up rise. Everyone's jealous. You get to work with their horse, were the closet thing we get to that is mucking out there stalls"

"I don't understand, I'm not special and I'm not as pretty as some of them are"

"Don't worry about it, and you are quite beautiful. But I suggest you get dressed and hurry up and meet them. You're uniforms in that cupboard"  
>I blushed remembering I was naked, except for the towel. Heading over to the closet I saw a black outfit. It was a black dress; grabbing it I went to the bathroom and got change. The black dress came up to my knees with a white apron over the top.<p>

Brushing my hair I stuck it up in a bun. And walked out.

Summer was still there, playing with teddy. She was wearing the same outfit. Finding some black shoes in the bottom of my cupboard. Glancing down I saw a black box. Opening it up I saw a note inside.

You are to wear this- Peter. _Bit rude_ I thought. Pulling it out I was it was a black chocker with a red diamond in the middle of it. Putting it on I walked back to summer.

"Gasp" _she just wouldn't stop staring at me!_

"What have I done wrong?" I said panicking.

"Where did you get that necklace?" she came towards me, stretching out her hand and grabbed the choker fingering the diamond.

"It was in there" I pointed to the cupboard "with this" I gave her the note.

Snatching it out of my head she read and the re-read the note. "Wow, you are something else" she mumbles to herself.

"So we're roomies, and hopeful soon best friends?" she glanced up at me her eyes filling with hope.

"Sure I would love to be" I smiled nervously down at her.

"Yes" I said grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall. Thousands of eyes glared at my back. Those who were in front just kept gasping.

_That's getting pretty annoying very quickly_I thought

We went past the living room out the door and past the door to the entrance to another door. _ There are so many doors! _Stopping just outside. She knocked on the door.

Marcus opened the door glancing at her then as soon as he saw me he smirked. _Good how I wish I could wipe that smirk of he's face._

He's eyes kept darting between summer and me. Glancing down at summer I saw she was in a bow. Her body hunched over her head towards the floor, her legs straight together. I snorted. Facing him again. And boy did he look pissed.

I felt something stick me in the side. Turning around I realised summer had elbowed me in the side. I looked down at her questioningly.  
>"Bow" she hissed at me. Rolling my eyes I bowed just like she said.<p>

_God I don't know how she did this for that long, my neck already hurts and there is nothing interesting to stare at on the floor._

Glancing up I saw Marcus smirking at me. Thinking he's won. Boy was he wrong.

"Enough" he ordered us, like we were lap dogs. And like good dogs we were we both stop and stood up straight. _I think my back just cracked_….

"Go" he beckoned summer away. She backed out sending me a sorry look and scurried out of the room like a frightened animal.

"In" was in he said to me, before him roughly shoved me into the room.


	6. mystery

Walking into my room I saw summer on the ground crying her eyes out. The was covered in bruises _oh no, Marcus toke it out on her! That bastard._

she looked up at me , fear filling her eyes but once she saw it was only me she relaxed.

"come here" I called to her gentle. She crawled over to me, and cried into my dress.

"shhh, its okay I'm here now, shh it okay" I kepot reapting the words. Trying to make her feel better.

"come on stand up, we need to wash you cuts, can u take a shower by yourself?"

"yes" she whispered back.

I got changed into my riding gear waiting for her to finish_. Poor summer, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't of been so rude and arrogant she would be fine._

5 Minutes later summer was finish and came out in some

"I need to bandage you up, okay?" she just nodded.

She was covered in cuts and bruises. Putting on some haling cream I wrapped up the serious cuts and just put some cream on the other ones.

10 minutes later I was finished. "you need to rest now okay, here crawl into my bed and snuggle with teddy"

she did as I suggested and fell asleep quickly. Slowly I turned and went to walk out the door when I heard her voice.

"Sarah, he- he said next time it will be you."

"Oh summer, I'm so sorry I didn't think he was going to hurt you, it's all my fault" I cried running up to her and hugging her.

"It's okay, I know it's not your fault he just has a really bad temper"

"go to sleep" and with that I walked away.

walking through the maid hall and living room I was sent looks of sadness, jealously and hate.

_they can think what they want, I'm not here to impress them._

walking up the stairs I found a maid cleaning the floors.

"excuse me, miss? Where can I find peter-I mean prince peters office?" remembering what they had said this morning.

the maid looked up at me, she looked to be around 60-70. She started chuckling. "miss, that's a name I haven't heard in years. And don't worry I won't tell them about your slip up, I don't care. You must be Sarah."

"ho-how did you know?" once again I was shocked.

"I might be old but I'm not deaf, I heard a new girl called Sarah was wearing the chocker with the red diamond on it and behold here is a girl with that necklace on" she smiled at me sweetly

"what's your named?" I asked

"Jane, and before you ask I have been working here since I was 19"

"how did you know I was going to ask that?"

"all new comers do" she said shaking her head sadly. " up the stairs first door to the right, is where you will find he's office"

"thanks Jane, you're the first friendly face I have seen all day, other than my roommate."

"that's jealously for you, see they are all in love with the princess and wish to marry them. But the princes won't even spare them a glance unlike you"

"why am I so special?" 

"you will find out in due time" with that she turned and walked away.

_humph why does everyone keep saying I'm special, I just feel like ordinary, plain Sarah._

turning around I headed up the stairs. Knocking on the first door, I heard a faint come in.

opening the door, I fell into a bow, yes I remembered this morning and I dint want a repeat of that.

"my prince" I said while still bowing. I was just standing there bowing finally I looked up and saw him sitting there trying not to laugh he's ass of.

standing up straight I crossed my arms "this isn't funny, I don't see one thing funny about this" I said glaring at him.

"cough, cough of course your right what can I do for you?"

" I'm sure you know about summer and well she needs time to heal, so seeing as it's my fault I will take over her chores until she gets better"

"and why would you do that?"

"it's my fault what has happened to her did, and I will take full reasonability for her"

"You don't need to do that, I have already assigned a maid to do them until she is better"

"thank my prince" with that I bow and leave, well not before seeing a smile playing across he's face.

close the door I turned around and came face to face with Marcus.

"my prince" and with that I bow for a sec before standing up.

"that was a noble thing you did, taking care of your friend like that good to know you care enough about her safety to don't do something like that again"

"yes, my prince" turning away I walked away. Heading outside I can see a huge stable in my view. Gasping I run up to the stable.

about 50 horses alone are in here and there are paddocks outside filled with horse. _Which one to ride today? Black, brown, white, spots, big and small it just keeps going on and on_

I kept walking until I stopped at the only palomino horse I have seen. She was a quarter horse about 16 hand high. "she's beautiful" I say to myself.

"all beauty has its thorns, as you soon will find out"

turning around I saw a man about 50 odd smiling at me. He had blonde shaggy hair with grey though it and blue eyes.

"hi, I'm Tim the stable hand and you are?"

"I'm Sarah, a maid" blushing at how stupid I sound

"I see your new here, but seeing as your in riding gear I say your more than just a maid no?"

"I suppose, I don't really know myself first day here. What were you saying before? What's wrong with her?' I pointed to the filly

"she has a great temper, not a mean strike in her body towards a person she likes, she runs like the wind, she a very choosey horse though hates all the princes, want let them near her. That's why she shows her thrones that and she hates other horses. That's why she in a block by herself" he replies looking sadly at the horse"

"have you ever put her in with another horse?"

"no, we haven't as she attacks horses threw the fence"

"maybe you out to see what she does, maybe I ride her?"

"I don't know, she if you can get near her, she attacks all the princes. She doesn't mind us, let us feed her lead her, groom her but never saddle her, not even me, I think the princes are going to sell her soon. Tragic really"

"mmm maybe I try?"

"sure, knock yourself out kid"

"what's her name?"

"don't know, no one does"

turning around I opened the stable and climbed in. She pinned her ears back at me.

"shh, I'm not going to hurt you, come here…" _her coat is as bright as the sun maybe .._

"come here sunny" she shook her head at me as if to say nope, try again

"you won't get it kid, so many have tried"

ignoring the old man I tried again "sunset?"

she snorted.

"you really are different such a…."

I smiled, "mystery come here girl" the horse neighed and came straight over to me.

"well blow me down and tickle me pink, you got it"

smiling a grabbed a head stall and gently put it on her. "you're such a beauty mystery, can I ride you?"

she nodded her head up and down as if to say yes.

5 minutes later she was saddled and ready to go. Climbing onto her I felt onto of the world. She neighed at me soft, "yes I'm ready lets go" walking into an empty paddock we started.

2 hours later I stopped and pulled her in. she was a beauty to ride. And she jumped like an angel flying through the air.

Unsaddling her, I brushed and cleaned her. Walking her back towards the stables, she started to neigh like crazy,

"what's wrong girl?" glancing up I saw a black horse neighing back to her.

"you too mates hey? Well let's stick you in the same paddock no?"

putting her into a paddock, I went back to get the black gelding, I had just opened the hatch. When I heard someone scream no at me. 

But it was too late, the horse pushed open the stable door, knocking me over. And running straight towards mystery.

"CATCH HIM!" the old man shouted

"NO! Leave him, just watch" I replied climbing to my feet. And just as I had hoped the horse jumped over the fence, and straight into mystery's paddock. The two started neighing and going crazy together.

_ha I was right, I knew they were friends._

"You stupid girl, how dare you touch that horse without permission" he yelled at me, grabbing me be the arm he started to drag me towards the house.

"what are you doing?" I screamed at him

"taking you to the prince, lets she what he says about this"


	7. My prince

_Shit, the prince? Oh shit what if it's Marcus? Okay well that's the worst case, who knows it could be one of the twins or Peter or maybe Reece, although I haven't spent much time with him. Oh what if he's was really nice but he's truly an asshole? What if the twins get really pissed at me? What if peter hits me? What if Marcus tries to….tries to….._

"Knock knock knock" snapping out of my thoughts glanced up to see Tim knocking on a door.

"How did we get here?" _smart real smart_

"we walked duh" he's voice full of sarcasm

"really? We didn't fly here on a"

"enter" a voice said cutting me of from my sarcastic sentence.

"Stay here" was all I heard before a door opened and slammed in my face.

"Well I can see him and I are going to be best friends for life" I mumbled. Kicking the ground

turning around I saw that the steps were right behind me.

"I wonder if…"

"WHAT DO U MEAN SOMEONE TOUCHED MY HORSE!" a voice beckoned throughout the hall.

"Yep, time to run" looking around I saw there was nobody in site.

"Okay one the count of three, one two thr-"

"oh no you don't, get in there" Tim grabbed me and shoved me towards the door.

"Knew I should have just counted to two ahh" I grumbled.

"GET IN HERE NOW"

"so… which prince is it exactly hmm?" I turned around. Hoping he would help me

yep no such lucky.

"Breathe in and out in and out" walking in I dropped to a bow.

"My prin-"

"how dare you touch my horse, who do you think you are? Who gave you permission to touch him"

"well I didn't actually touch him.." I mumbled

"what did you say?" glancing up I saw he's back was to me.

"Nothing my prince"

"now what to do with you? What should your punishment be? What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, Sarah my prince"

"well Sarah"_ that voice, no it can't be!_

"Recce?"

"Don't you dare call me by my first name you….Sarah?" he was finally facing me.

"Yes my prince?" smugness clearly written in my voice.

"What? Why did you touch my horse?" sitting down he motioned for me to do the same.

"Because mystery is"

"who?"

"Mystery the palomino filly, my prince"

"oh and stop that your just doing that on purpose."

"you bet I am, do you know how freaking ridiculous it sounds coming out of my mouth_, my prince_"

"yes I do, you don't have to call me that in private, it's just Reece" sighing he shaked he's head at me

"oh I don't think I can do that my prince" walking up to him I sat down in front of him, crossing my legs and placing my hands in my lap.

"hmph, continue with what you were saying" _ohh he's upset that I'm calling him my prince, oh poor baby_

"yes, well after I figured out what her name was I went for a ride, and then I remember what Tim said about her being violent towards other horse and it got me thinking maybe she only likes certain horses, so as I was walking her back towards her stable, that black horse started calling out to her and she called back. So I figured they were friends. So I put her in a paddock. And went to get him. But he busted out of he's stall and jumped the fence to get to her. And then Tim went crazy at me for touching that black horse. When really I never touched that horse"  
>sighing I looked up and saw Reece just staring at me.<p>

"What? Did I say it to fast?"

"umm huh? No, you didn't. You're just really something different. But I'm afraid I still have to punish you for moving my horse without being asked"

"what? I was doing you a favour. Your horse was unhappy as hell. Maybe if you rode him you might know this."

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do. I'm in charge here Sarah, as you will learn. You don't do anything unless you are asked to. And you will be punished not only for doing something without permission but for be rude towards your prince"

"that is so not fair! I was only trying to help" _ how dare he think he can punish me; I was only trying to help. What are they running here a prison?_

"It is completely fair. You should just be grateful you're not be physically punished"

"what are you going to do? Hit me?"

Shaking he's head sadly at me, as though I just asked him to kill he's own mother. "I would never lay a hand on you Sarah but Marcus would. As for your punishment would can't go near the horse for the next two weeks and you are on babysitting duty. You can watch after the twins from now on"

now I was pissed. Standing up the chair I was on fell over backwards. "That's not fair! Give me to Marcus for all I care, but don't you dare take the horses away from me. They are the only good thing about me being in this hell whole" screaming in he's face.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that…oh well he deserved it how dare he take the horses away from me. They were my life. Ever since I was 5 I lived on a farm with horses. When I moved to the city, I would cry over not seeing them. But every weekend I would visit mum and ride all day long on Lucy my brown thoroughbred._

"That's it four weeks, and you need to cool down. Guards! Take her to the prison. You can stay there until you cool of"

two large men dressed in black came charging in. grabbed me arms and pulled me away and towards the stairs.

"AHHH THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" I screamed out to no-one in particular.

Tears blurred my vision and before long I was thrown into a cell. Crawling over to a corner I cried and cried. I cried for how stupid I was, for how gullible, I cried for my loses, and I cried for myself. Sooner or later I passed out on the cold stone floor. 


	8. The prank

Rolling over in my sleep my face went smack against a wall, waking me up. Without moving I could feel that my muscles were as sore as hell.

_Feels like I slept on concrete_ I mused to myself, as I stretched my muscles. _ Oh wait, I did that bastard threw me in here. Erghhh._

Sitting up from jail floor I stretched my arms above my head. Hearing the pop of my shoulder blades, I finally opened my eyes. And then wish I didn't.

Standing in the corner of my jail was…._wait my jail? Yep I have gone crazy._ Anyway in the corner was Reece.

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" he voice full of rage, he stepped closer to me, supposedly in some threatening way.

"I didn't stutter" voice full of bored.

"Yes, but I was giving you time to say my prince" he cold eyes burn into mine.

"well you will be waiting a long time" I reply smirking,

"maybe another night in here, no food or water will help that time come quicker no?" turning around to walk away, well until I called out.

"Wait! No I'm sorry" I mutter, I_ hate admitting I'm wrong, but I'm starving._

"Sorry what? I didn't quite catch that?" it was his turn to smirk.

"I'm sorry, my prince" _bastards enjoying this way too much, god if only I could kick he's ass._

"See, I don't have to be the bad guy here Sarah, I'm a good guy. But you can't go saying or doing what you want willy nilly okay? Great now you have to go babysit the twins. Second floor, third door on the left. Have fun" and with that he walked away head held high.

"ehhh this is what I get for not going to church isn't it?" I yelled at the ceiling. "And still ignore me? Huh god?"

walking out of the ceil, I quickly past all the other prisoners making sure not to look any in the eye.  
>And boy where the heaps of prisoners down here.<p>

Following he's direction I soon found the twins room. Although it was hard to miss with the whole don't enter police tap across the door.

Knocking I waited and waited and so I knocked again. _Where the fuck are they? Ehh I just let myself in and wait on their bed or something._

Opening the door was my first mistake, walking in I was sprayed with silly string.

"Ehhh" I groaned _can things get worse, wait I didn't say that! _

"Sarah!"The twins chorused together.

"Na it's the boggy man, well more like the silly sting man, ehh" I rolled my eyes at the toy boys who had their jaws still on the floor.

"We are sooo sorry"

"yes we are, we thought you were another maid"

"and so you just decided to silly sting a maid?"

"Yes we did" the both chorused together smiling.

_Ehh the whole we thing we cute but was giving me a headache._

"You look terrible" said josh

"went for a swim in the mud?" jokes Justin

"no, I slept in a ceil. You sleep in there and then we will see who looks nice still"

"wait back up, you slept in a ceil? Why?" josh asks clearly confused.

"Your bother threw me in there that's why" I tried to wipe the silly string of but soon gave up.

"which one" asked Justin

" Reece the bastard" I mutter low so they couldn't hear it, but they did

"that's a good one but don't let him hear you say it "

"wasn't planning on it, what are you guys up to today anyway?" walking into the huge room I sat on one of the king sizes beds. And boy was it comfortable.

"We were just going to pull more pranks" the twins nodded at each other and then looked guilty at the ground. _Aww they think they are in trouble that's the cutest thing! _

"Okay, we if you don't mind I'm going to go have a shower and then we can get pranking together" both twins heads snapped up to me surprised.  
>"Yay" they chorused. "Wait you need clothes we, will go to your room and get you some while you shower"<p>

"well actually don't want you going-"before I could finish they ran out of the room.

"Bathroom, oh bathroom where are you?" opening one door I found a game room. "nope" the next door was a walk in closet and it was freaking huge "nope" next was a music room "nope"

"how maybe fucken rooms do they have, last door okay so this has to be the bathroom, yes!" doing a happy dance that I finally found it.

Walking in my jaw dropped. I felt like I was in the queens personal bathroom it was that fancy. It had two of everything. Two hot tubs. Two huge baths. Two shower. Two toilets. Two sinks.

"Wow" yep I'm that smart that's all that game out of my mouth. Walking over to the nearest shower I stripped and quickly jumped in.

the hot water relaxed my muscles and I must have been in there for ages. I finally found the energy to wash my hair and scrub my body.

"Good, I wish I lived like this. I could get used to it ahhhh, poor maids though. Wait maids? Omg summer! I forgot about summer!" jumping out of the shower, I slipped and fell face first

"are you okay in there Sarah?"

"Erhh yer just fine thanks" standing up I found a fluffy white towel beside me on a towel rack. Grabbing it I wrapped it around my body.

_The boys have my clothes. The boys picked my clothes_ I don't know which thought scared me most

Walking out of the bathroom, I clutched to the towel for dear life. One fall, one slip could mean the end of my life, well humiliation wise.

"Boys, can I have my clothes please?" walking around I saw both boys just sitting there staring at me. _ Umm this is so awkward, what do I do? _

"Boys how's summer?" I asked trying to change the subject. That seemed to snap them both into action.

"She's fine, joshy here has been keeping I close eye on her. She will be up and running in 2 days or so" he looked at he's twin with a knowing smile. Josh blushed bright red.

"Err yer, here your clothes" said josh handing me my clothes. "You can change here if you want" winking at me.

"Nah I'm good" walking back into the bathroom, just before I shut the door I heard.

"Was worth a shot" josh shrugged turning around to chat with Justin about some anime show they watched.

"Boys" I mutter. Looking at the clothes in my hands I see a white tank top, and some black shorts. _ Wow they actually pretty good for guys. Was expecting something shorter._

And then I went bright red when I realised they had gotten my undies and bra as well. _God that's awkward. And it was my red set too._

Changing I then realised why they picked this shirt, yes it was see through. _ Typical boys they can't help themselves._

Walking out, both boys stopped talking, looked at me and high fived

"you look hot Sarah, want to go out sometime?" Justin asking, looking me up and down.

"To young sorry" I replied, walking over to the bed and sitting down. I crossed my legs._ Ha prevents can't see anything now_. I smirked to myself._  
><em>  
>"Damn, oh well next time. Anyway we need to show you something"<p>

"no I don't want to see you naked"

"sorry babe, no can do. Now come see this" walking over to the door. We peered out the crack. Peter and he's girlfriend? Walked past

"is that he's girlfriend?" I whispered to the boys

"no its he's assistant, she wishes she was though " and as though she heard us she turned towards u and sneered, the turned around and baited her eyelids at Peter who didn't even blink.

They walked of down the hall. "Mm well she's pleasant" I said sarcastically

"oh yes, a real nice person. so we are going to prank her, but we don't' know what to do" I thought for a second and then..

" I have an idea" I smile wickedly at the boys. Both whose eyes light up like Christmas.

Ten minutes later we were all set.

Knocking on Peter's door, she answered just like I hopped. "Yes?" she replied in that fake sick voice of hers. Now this was the good part. Peter had an office but as you stepped into what you thought was he's office you were meet with the assistant's office and behind the door next to that was where he's office was.

"I know you like peter" _calm and causally just like we planned_

"eh, no I ehh don't" she turned bright red.

"Looks it's okay, I can help you get him to notice you"

"you can?" her eyes filled with hope. _Ehh she's like a love sick fan, fanning over some singer. _

"yes come back out here in 5 minutes and I will help you"

"okay" she replied without looking the bit worried that it was a trap or that I was lying

5 MINTUES LATER

she came out, and was dumped in glue, and glitter.

"AHHHHHHH" she was screaming, and screaming and I was just waiting for her to pop

meanwhile me and the boys couldn't stop laughing.

"Hahahahaha omg hahaha my side hurts!" josh was in fits and so was Justin

"the look on her face hahahahaha priceless"

"hey boys, you think she will get noticed now?" and at that comment we were sent into another round of giggles.

"What's going on here" an angry voice shouted from above us.

"Those twins are what's going on, and that girl she tricked me she said she could find a way to get you to notice me and then this happed!"

"Bu-but- but I didn't trick you, he's noticing you now!Hhahahaha" me and the twins went into another fit.

The glittery woman finally realising what she said blushed "I-I-I I can't work like this I quit!" and with that she stomped out.

Me and the twins managed to finally settle down "hey guys have you ever seen twilight?"

"Yes why?" they both chorused

"I think her and Edward would make a great pair don't you? "And with that we started all over again. Rolling around on the floor laughing our heads of.

Looking up I saw Peter even crack a smile, but as soon as he saw me looking he stop looking and started to glare. _Oh shit I'm in trouble now. _


	9. the clap of thunder

"Sarah" peter said in firm voice, _well at least he's not yelling at me. _ "My office now" and with that he turned around and stalked but into he's office.

"Dog poop" I muttered, which sent the boys into another round of laughter. Standing up and dusty invisible dirty of my clothes. Shooting them a glare, I marched into the office with me head held high.

There was a brown desk in the corner of the room, the secretary's desk, and to the side of that was two double doors that looked to be made out of gold. _Rich bitch _I thought in my head.

Security cameras were in each corner of the room, how I managed to get here last time and not take any notice of all this I will never know. There was another less fancy door to my right.

Taking a deep breathe, I knocked on the fancy door lightly. _Maybe he didn't hear me, or maybe he's forgotten and I can just walk away…_

a guff come in shattered all my hopes. Walking in I saw peter was he's head buried in paperwork. Looking around the room, I saw he's huge white desk which took up most of the room, with a window behind it and filing cabinets all around.

"My prince" I dipped into a bow. "Sarah" he replied gruffly "it's only you and me, please call me Peter" "of course" I kept in a smile "prince peter". Walking over to the front of he's desk I smirked.

With that he shot me a glare, which sent me into a round of fits. Shaking he's head he smiled at me. "What am I going to do with you?" "Let me go?" I replied hopefully.

"I can't do that Sarah, besides you came willingly" he was sending me a sad smile. That made me mad. "I was tricked! I didn't know what I got myself into!"

"We didn't trick you; please don't start this with me" "no you can't do this to me! I have rights" I all but shouted. "DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" he screamed into my face. I flinched back.

He rubbed he's temples as if getting a headache, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, but you have to understand you get treated better than any other maid here"

I shrugged "what's done is done. And how do I? I got thrown into jail" I scoffed at him.

"Yes well that's still better than getting beaten no? Better than being raped, you get to go out, you get payed and you get to go shopping. You have it better here than any of the other girls Plus you're not being punished for that trick you pulled"

thousands of thoughts swam through my mind, and the only response I could come up with was "huh?" very intelligent that was.

Peter let out this musical chuckle, " I said I'm not going to punish you in the way that your thinking, seeing as you just chased away my secretary, you will now be my secretary."

"That's it? Not hit, punch or in the jail thing?" "Nope you just have to be do whatever I tell you"

"Mmmm what about my other chores? Will I still have to do them?" "Well you can't go near the horse for a while because of yer well, so other than that every other chore will be dropped unless you are asked by my brothers to do something. Sound fair?"

"yes, thank you peter" I said smiling warmly at him. He smiled back. "so you can get started today, let me show you how it's done.."

5 hours later.

"And that's it" peter said turning towards me. "That's kinda a lot to remember" I scratched the back of my head. _ I have never done something like this, it seems easy enough, sort out his paper work, what's important and what not. There that speaker thing if someone is here to see him. That door to the right is where all the meetings are held. He takes coffee at…_

his voice cut out my mental rambling "you'll do fine, oh and if people come in here remember be polite and if they try to make a move on you call me started away. Good lucky, see you tomorrow, be here at 6" and with that he went back towards he's office.

"Wait!" I called after him, hating how desperate my voice sounded. He turned and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Why do you do all the paper work? I mean I know you r the oldest, but isn't there like s king or something? Maybe a queen? I thought because you were a prince and all that you would." Glancing up at him I saw he was smirking at me.

"I'll stop rambling now" I blushed at looked at my feet. "it's cute, don't worry I don't mind. My parents are on holidays and left me in charge, each one of my brothers has their own office, the main one, the kings one is on the first level"

"okay see you tomorrow" and with that I turned and left. Shutting the door behind me I was tackled to the floor by two heavy things.

"WE'RE"  
>"SO"<br>"SORRY!" the twins finished together.

"Chill guys its okay, but if you don't mind I would like to breathe" the boys jumped of me, helping, me up.

"What happen?" "Did he fry you alive?" "Are you going back to jail?"

"nothing much, nope and nope. But I'm not babysitting you guys anymore. I have to be he's secretary." I looked at the boys.

"But we love you"

"we don't want you to go" the boys pretend to cry.

"I'll play pranks with you soon okay? I have to go to bed night." Turning around I head back to my room.

My roommate was still asleep. _I hope she's okay, I feel so bad. _Teddy was curled up next to her._ At least she has a friend._

Changing into my I climbed into bed. _I wonder if anyone misses me. _ And with that thought I fell asleep.

"GET UP" I voice screamed at me.

"errr five more minutes" I snuggled back into my blankets, well that was until they were ripped away from me.

"AHHHH WHAT THE HELL?" I jumped up and saw Marcus smirking and holding my blankets in he's hands. _Oh shit._

"My prince, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it was you" I got up and bowed "although"_ yes I couldn't help myself, I'm not a morning person. "_what the hell was with the rude awaking , I was having a wonderful dream, where you died and" I didn't get to finish as I was thrown against the wall.

Marcus had he's hands around my neck, squeezing really painfully. He's face was full of rage. _ You had to push him didn't you Sarah? Oh great now I'm talking to myself._

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he screamed into my face. Glancing around I realised my roommate had already left and the door was shut, yep I was sooo screwed.

_Sorry_ was what I wanted to say but instead "you're an asshole" I choked out. _ Yep I just had to keep pushing him._

A clap of thunder was heard throughout the room, and for one second I thought _ hey its raining inside_ that's was until I realised he had slapped me. Hard.

He left me go, making me fall to the floor holding my cheek. _ He hit me? How dare he think he can get away with…_

before my thoughts could get to killing him, he crouched in front of me, worry crossed he's features but he quickly masked it _ what the…._

"I was sent to come and get you, but I could stay here and slap you all day if that's what you want?" he smirked at me, enjoying my pain. _ Sick bastard_

"no" I wheezed out "I'm sorry I didn't hear you?" he was mocking me. Keeping my cool I replied as calm and without a hit of anger. "No my prince."

"That's what I thought, your new outfit is in your cupboard, put it on, try and make yourself presentable. Peter wants to see you"

_right day as a secretary here we come. _ I simply nodded. He turns to leave, but stopped at the door. "Oh and don't forget your necklace." And with that the door slammed shut behind him.

"Rude, ignorant, prick, wannabe, stuck up, rich bitch" I went straight towards the bathroom mumbling ever word I could think of to describe him. Let's just say it went on for a while.


	10. pathetic

Jumping into the shower I let the warm water wash over my bruised body. The new mark on my face made me hiss in pain. _What a dick, who does he think he is? King or something?...oh right fuck I'm an idiot. He's prince! Which is just as bad._

Stepping out of the shower I rapped the fluffy white towel around my body, walking into I headed over to the cupboard and saw the uniform hanging up.

"hell no" was all I said. The uniform was a black mini skirt that hugged the body and looked short enough that when I bent over you could see my underwear. The top was a short sleeve white ruffled t-shirt that was low cut, with matching black high heels.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" I yelled at nobody in particular. Signing in defeat I put on the outfit. I was right, you could see my undies as I bent over, and the top was so low cut you could see down my whole top if you were taller than me.__

slipping on the heels I wobbled, and face planted into the ground. _Stupid heels, stupid outfit, stupid boys stupid everything!_ I ranted in my head.

Moaning I pulled myself of the floor. Picking up my necklace from my side table I put in on. Feeling a sense of peace and protection with it on. _So weird._

Walking back into the bathroom I pulled my hair into a pony tail and left my room after kissing teddy on the head._ Lucky bastard gets to sleep in _

Walking out I started the long walk to my doom, well that was until BANG! Something or someone crashed into me sending me hurling towards the floor with the person on top of me.

"ehhh" I moan in pain.

"omg I'm so sorry!"

"we didn't see you! Honest we were just…..wait a minute Sarah?"

"duh who do you think it was you idiot? Help me up"

the twins pulled me up onto my feet well actually heels but whatever. Brushing myself down I fixed my skirt, pulling it down as far as I could. Glancing up I saw the twins staring down at their feet blushing like mad.

"what?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"well ummm….we thought you were some hot babe but eh…."

"and I'm not now? Geez thanks" sticking my tongue out at them. Childish I know.

"NO! ehh that's not what we ehh meant umm"

"look don't worry about it I have to go, stay out of trouble, bye" I quickly rushed of towards what I think was Peter's office.

Knocking on the door I heard a gruff come in. _funny that didn't sound like peter….._

Glancing up I saw…..

Marcus.

He is defiantly my least favourite person right now. With this hungry look in he's eyes, as he devours my body.

"umm wrong room bye" turning around as quickly as possible I try to exit the room but run straight into a body. Marcus' body to be exact.

"ummm huh? Ehhh" _wtf? He was just behind me_ was what I was trying to say.

SLAM. The door slamming shut scared me back into reality. Jumping back I slowly backed away as Marcus advanced towards me. Slamming into the desk I came to a screaking holt.

"Ehh Marcus…"

"grrr" _he growled at me, I mean he fucken growled at me_.

"ehh prince Marcus I ehh have to go, ehh Peter will be mad at me"

But that didn't stop him, in fact he looked more determined. He was one step away from touching me. And he just took that step.

"I don't care, I think secretly you want me as bad as I want you " he whispered in my ear.

"You're disgusting! I could never want you" I tried to push him back but he didn't move at all.

"You will want me, one day. Right now in fact " with that he trapped me in with he's right hand while the left twisted up in my hair and yanked it my head to the side.

He inched closer to my exposed neck, pressing he's body up against mine. He right then left the desk and wrapped around my waist. Pushing my body closer to he's if that was even possible.

He started to lick my neck up and down. I pushed and shoved and banged on he's chest but either I was too weak or he didn't pay attention.

Sucking noises filled my ears as I realised he had started to suck on my neck, what was worse was it gave me a warm sort of feeling and then I realised that I enjoyed it so much that I was moaning, whimpering and pushing myself against him to get more pleasure.

"I told you so, you're so aroused it's rolling of you in waves"

"pl-please" I said whimpering at him.

Leaning forward in my ear he whispered "you want more babe?" I nodded my head eagerly.

He chuckled and spat at my feet. "You're pathetic."

"w-w-what?" I stared up at him in horror.

"You think I could ever want you? You're scum beneath my feet, get out of here before I spew" he smirked at me in triumph.

I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore and collapsed onto the ground. Crying seemed to be the only reasonable thing to do.

_You're pathetic. You think I could ever want you. Scum beneath my feet_

I cried over how right he was, I cried for taking this stupid job, I cried and cried until I couldn't anymore and passed out. 


	11. New kid

Groggily I opened my eyes, to find that I was back in my room. _Wtf? How in the world….._ Glancing down I saw to faces at my feet, staring up at me.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Shut up!"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? You didn't just wake up to find people staring at you" I huff at them.

"She's got a point dude"

"damn right I do, now what to do you pinheads want?"

"I don't have a pinhead, Justin might but I don't" he pouted at me.

"ummm dude, we look the same, like are you dumb or something?"

"We do not look the same, I'm better looking and you're a pinhead and if I'm dumb so are you!" he cried out in glee

me and Justin just look at each other. Shaking my head I repeat the question. "What do you too want?"

"Oh right, ummmm we-"

"came to tell you that-"

"Reece carried you down-"

"and hopes you feel better soon" they finish together

"ummm yer okay then, can you guys leave? I have to get ready to be a boring secretary. Don't tell Peter I said that though."

"hahaha never" they grin at me and leave.

"Twins" I mutter as I get ready for a boring day.

Managing to find the right office, I settle down at my desk when Peter walks in. He smiles at me then goes straight into he's office, leaving me alone to my thoughts and the paper work.

"Ehhhhh" I groan at the stacks of paper on my desk.

2 hours later and I'm only half way sorting through the paper work.

"Sarah, I want a black coffee please and this morning's paper" is what came out of that speaker thingy on my desk.

"AHHHH" I screech and fall of my chair, landing on my ass with my legs in the air.

"Sarah? Hello? You just press the red button to talk back, it isn't that hard-"

whatever he was going to say gets cut of as he walks into the room.

"What?" was all he could say as he stared at me on the floor.

"I ehh fell?" _smooth real smooth_

"I can see that, why are you on the floor?" he smirked down at me.

"You kinda gave me a fright?" I blush bright red as I realise he could see my undies.

"How?" he looks away as he catches onto why I'm red.

"With that thingy on the desk" I say sounding dejected as he looked away._ How could he like me anyway? I'm pathetic _

"oh right, here let me help you up" he extends he's hand out towards me. Pulling me up he gives me a once over like Marcus did the other day. I shiver in disgust.

"Wow that outfit looks ehh umm" Peter stumbles over he's words. _Funny he never seems like the kinda guy to stumble over words…._

"Ehh what did you want sorry?" Trying to change the subject as quick as possible.

"Oh right, a black coffee and this morning's paper" he turns to leave.

"And where do I get them?" I reply looking at him with a smug expression.

"The coffee is over there" he points to the wall to he's right where a table is set up with things to make coffee and tea. "Paper is normally at the front door or if not there try the kitchen table" with that he turns around and walks back to he's office.

"Great more walking in these things, I reckon high heels cause more accidents then cars" I mumble to myself as I fill the kettle.

Slipping of my heels I tucked them under the desk. Walking around and trying to find the front door I was left alone to my thoughts.

_There has to be something wrong with me, no guy here likes me. I mean sure they are my bosses but I would be nice to get some male attention for once, I mean when was the last time I went on a date? Months come to think of it._

Signing I finally find the front door, at least I hope it's the front door. Opening it up I see it is the front door but as I glance down I see there is no paper. So I just stand there thinking of what to do next.

_I could run, nobody would even notice I'm gone. I would be so easy. No! I'm not a quitter; I will see this out until the end._

Smiling in triumph at my courage to stay, I head to what I hope was the kitchen. Two huge doors a standing before me and well what I hope was the kitchen.

Sucking in a breathe I march through the doors with my head held high.

"I'm looking for the kitchen" I say loudly, but then glance around and see only one other person in here "oh god I'm an idiot sometimes" I mutter to myself.

"Excuse me is this the kitchen?" I ask the boy in front of me.

He turns around and gives me a lopsided grin. "Well I would sure hope so, I mean I would get in so much trouble for cooking food in here if It isn't the kitchen"

I blush bright red and glancing around me I realise that was a dumb question as this is defiantly the kitchen. With is bench tops, stoves, fridges, white tiles and not to mention the fact it's huge.

"Ehh right sorry, that was embarrassing" I look at my shoes embarrassed.

"nope, embarrassing is walking in here half asleep, butt naked as the day I was born and start cooking a banana in a pan on the stove with a room full of people" he gives me a lopsided grin.

"OMG! You did that?"

"yep, I still get called banana boy" he shakes he's head

"hahahahahahahahahaha" once I start laughing it's impossible to stop, and soon The strange banana boy is laughing along with me. We soon calm down enough to form words.

"I'm Robert and you are?" Robert has hazel eyes, curly blonde hair and a cheeky grin. He can only be described as cute.

"I'm Sarah" I smile brightly up at him.

"Now Sarah what are you doing in here dressed as a stripper?"

I stare at him in shock

"no! I didn't mean you are, I'm just saying your dressed as one so ehh"

"hahaha don't worry that's what I thought when I first saw this I mean, god are they all perverts?"

"SARAH!" erupts throughout the house.

"And ears droppers too" I mutter. "Sorry I only came in here looking for the paper?"

"It's only the table" he chuckles at me. "It was nice meeting you, talk later hopefully"

"yep bye" I grab the paper and dash out of there. I Pretty much run all the way to the office, quickly finish making he's coffee and stroll into he's office. 

"You're supposed to knock first"

"geez sorry" I roll my eyes at him.

"What took you so long?" he's eyes appeared from behind he's laptop to glance at me with excusing eyes.

"Got lost" the lie rolls of my tongue easily enough, seeing as its half true.

"Don't lie to me" he growls at me.

_Surely to god he didn't hear me a Robert talking? We we're rooms away, a whole story in fact. _

"I'm not sure I like your attitude towards me right now, I can go wherever I want, do what I want and speak to whom I like" with that I stormed off towards the door.

But just as I grabbed the handle I was pulled back and bushed against the door.

"Don't you dare lie to me ever again woman, do you hear me? As long as you work here you can't do whatever you want, or go where ever you want or speak to whomever you want. I'm in charge here. I asked you to do something I expect you to do it straight away. You have to ask me first if you want to go somewhere and I don't want you talking to Robert again is that clue?" he was only an inch away and I could see the angry written clearly on he's face.

"Yes" I mutter.

"Go now, leave" he said standing back.

Turning around I marched out of the door, and slammed it behind me. _ Like fuck he thinks he can control me. _ With that I marched over to my desk grabbed my shoes and pressed the red button on the speaker thingy.

"I'm leaving" and turn it of cutting of whatever reply he had and strolled of to find something to do, but when I rounded the corner I ran straight into…


End file.
